Beth Morgan
''"The most popular cheerleader at Centerscore High, Beth is never at a loss for friends. Whether she's at bonfire on the beach or a pep rally, this sweet, cheerful girl is always the life of the party." '' Beth is one of the original characters created in Surviving High School and is one of the girls John can date. Beth started out as flirty and afraid of commitment although if John chooses to date her until the end, they will settle down together. Depending on the way John plays the game, Beth's most notable storyline has been her relationship with John. Storylines Beth started out in Football Star as a Junior at Centerscore High. She was a popular cheerleader and the first person John (the player) meets in the game. It is revealed Beth was dating old star quarterback Adam at the beginning of Football Star as Adam's beats John up early on in the episode for flirting with Beth. It is later revealed that Beth and Adam were never an official couple, however, and they only went on two dates. Beth is one of the four girls John can date in this episode. If John goes to Beth's beach party on week 1 then he will be dating her. If he does not, Beth will not be seen for the rest of the episode. If John does date her, they will date until week 4 where Beth breaks up with John because she is afraid of commitment. While John is broken up with Beth, he can get together with actress Lisa, but if not, he can get back together with Beth. If John gets back together with Beth and plays a good game then they will be crowned homecoming King and Queen. If not, the Homecoming Queen will be Paula. If John does not get back together with Beth, he will not see her for the rest of the episode and it is revealed at the end she is dating the Wilson High bully Alexei. Beth also has a dog in this episode named Geoffry. Next year, at Homecoming, Paula hires her homecoming date Andy to slingshot Beth's leg during cheerleading practice so that Taylor, who Beth is holding up in the pyramid, will fall and break her leg and not be able to compete for Homecoming Queen. Paula later makes Beth sit on her own for one week at lunch as Beth wears the same ear rings for two days in a row. When Emily sits with Beth, Beth votes Emily for Homecoming Queen instead of Paula. Beth later graduates from Centerscore High and goes to Centerscore U. She becomes an OMG Sorority girl as her cousin is head of the OMG Girls, which means she has an advantage. Beth is training to become a doctor. John still has an option to date Beth in college. If John dates Beth in Big Man On Campus then Beth will appear only a few more times. In King Of Spring Break, if John chooses to date Beth he has an option to cheat on her with a Hawaain girl named Viv. If John does cheat on Beth, Beth will find out and break up with John, if not they will stay together. If John chooses to date Beth in Valentines Carnival then John will have to try and impress Beth at the valentines carnival the Sorority girls are throwing and also try to impress Tina who is following Beth and John on their date and marking how good of a boyfriend John is. In Halloween, if John chooses to date Beth, she will come to the Halloween party and be captured by the vampires early on in the game. Personality Beth is social, popular, confident and sweet and she loves getting to know people. Beth is flirty and has had many boyfriends and was afraid of commitment although she will eventually settle down with John if the player decides to date her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:College Kids Category:Transformed Character Category:Departed Category:Original Cast